<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parks and rec characters go to Disney world by Kassierole, Sarcastic_Soulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547478">Parks and rec characters go to Disney world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole'>Kassierole</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate'>Sarcastic_Soulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Disney World, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, SO MUCH FLUFF, They’re all at Disney world lmao, i might add more later if needed, idk what else to add, im planning on it being a longfic, multi chapter fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow yes a creative title I know</p><p>It’s literally just Leslie, Ben, April, Andy, Ann and Chris going to Disney world together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tysm @sarcastic_soulmate for writing this with me 💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leslie opens the mailbox, and some papers fly out. Leslie bends over to pick it up, and notices an unfamiliar paper.<br/>"A travel brochure? Disneyworld?" Leslie questions loudly enough for Ben to hear and call out to her.<br/>"You okay, honey?"<br/>"Yeah." She walks into their living room and kisses his cheek. "How would you feel about going to Disney World this weekend?"<br/>Ben narrows his eyes. "Disney World? What?"<br/>"I don't know. This brochure has some really cheap tickets."<br/>Leslie pauses, then lights up, thinking of an excellent idea. "Ben! Ben! Let's invite Ann and Chris!"</p><p>She Skypes Ann.<br/>“Ann!” she exclaims, excitedly.<br/>“Hi, Leslie!” ann says<br/>“Do you wanna go to Disney World with me?”<br/>“Uh sure” she agrees.<br/>“Does Chris wanna come too?”<br/>Chris jumps up behind Ann on the screen.<br/>“Leslie Knope!” he says in his usual exciting tone.<br/>“Chris Traeger!” she replies, trying to match his exciting tone<br/>“Do you want to go to disney world with me and ann and Ben?”<br/>"Leslie Knope, that is LITERALLY the greatest idea in the history of the world." He answers.</p><p>Leslie remembers something and whips her phone out to dial a number.<br/>"What do you want?" April groans.<br/>"I wanted to ask you something."<br/>"If it involves the words 'weekend' and 'work' I'm blocking you."<br/>"No, no, it's nothing like that. Even though weekend work is amazing!"<br/> Leslie beams, then remembers the subject at hand.<br/>"Yeah, whatever. What did you need?"<br/>"I was wondering if you and Andy wanted to come to Disney World with me, Ann, Ben, and Chris. It's kind of sudden, but I found some cheap tickets, and we do have the long weekend."<br/>"Ew, why did you invite Ann?"<br/>Leslie ignores that question. "Is that a yes or no?"<br/>"I'll ask Andy."<br/>Leslie hears some talking in the background and then a very enthusiastic cheer. That's Andy for you.<br/>"Yes! Yes! Yes, Leslie, this is the most awesome thing you've ever done."<br/>Before Leslie can ask about all the other stuff she's done for him, she hears a shattering over the phone.<br/>"Also I just broke something." Andy admits, then hangs up.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Wow, they were going to Disney World. Yay!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. on the plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’re on a plane going to Disney world wooooo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later they're at the airport. </p><p> </p><p>Leslie, Ben, Ann, Chris, April, and Andy sit in their respective seats on the plane, Leslie sitting between Ben and Ann, and Chris in another seat with 2 strangers that he is eagerly engaging in conversation with. April and Andy are in the back of the plane making out. No surprise there.</p><p>"This is so exciting!" Leslie beams, leaning on Ben's shoulder. </p><p>"Calm down, honey, it's only a couple more hours." He says, smiling at her. </p><p>"I can't wait a couple more hours!" </p><p>"You're Leslie Knope. Of course you can." </p><p>"Ugh, you're no help." Leslie turns to Ann. "I feel like we haven't talked in forever! How's it going with Chris?" </p><p>Ann pats her slightly protruding belly with a contented sigh. "Really well, he's the best baby daddy ever." </p><p>Leslie smiles and her eyes start to well up with tears.  "I'm going to miss you so much when you go." </p><p>Ann nods. "Don't you dare make me cry, Knope, these hormones are messing me up." </p><p>Ben smiles at the two and looks behind him at Chris. Damn, he's going to miss him too. </p><p>Suddenly the plane jerks and Ben jumps. "What's happening?" </p><p>"It's okay, Ben, it's just a little bump in the road." Ann says. </p><p>"This is a plane," he deadpans. </p><p>Ann rolls her eyes. "I mean metaphorically." </p><p>Leslie rubs his arm soothingly. "It's fine, we've all been on planes before."</p><p>April and Andy walk up to them. "When is this going to end? I'm so bored." </p><p>"Babe, we could always just make out in the bathroom." </p><p>"That bathroom is tiny. And why hide it?" </p><p>"I can think of a few reasons." Ben says in disgust. </p><p>"Whatever." </p><p> </p><p>The plane finally lands a couple hours later, all of them eager to get out, especially Ben. April and Andy took to annoying the hell out of him as a way to pass the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At the hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’ve arrived at the hotel! </p><p>(Short chapter ;) )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I stopped posting for a while there lmao, I’m back now and I have a lot to post 😌✌️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve arrived at the Pop Century resort at Disney world! It’s late in the day now, they had had a 5 hour plane ride and they were kind of exhausted now. They went to the lobby and checked in, then went up to their room. </p><p>It was nice, each couple had a room and they were connecting rooms. They each had a king bed (I think?) with a Mickey Mouse headboard, a dresser, a tv, a table, and a bathroom with a shower/bath, a toilet, a sink, and other bathroom things like towels. </p><p>“This place is huge!" Andy says in astonishment, looking around he and April's room, then jumping onto the bed while April rolls her eyes and does the same. </p><p>Leslie and Ben set their luggage down in the room and sit on the bed together like a cute couple.</p><p>Ann and Chris lay down on their bed, staring at the ceiling while holding hands. </p><p>“This place is literally the coolest hotel room I have ever been in,” Chris exclaims. Ann laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rainforest cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to Disney springs and have dinner at rainforest cafe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I’m so proud of this chapter 🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were going to eat dinner at Disney Springs, so they went down to the bus stop at the hotel and waited for the bus to Disney springs to arrive. A few minutes later, it did. </p><p>The bus had grey hard seats with no seat belts (obviously, it’s a bus lmao) and advertisements up above the seats that advertised disney apps, and freeform shows and marvel movies. An automated recording talked about the different areas of Disney springs and what you can and can’t do on the bus (eat drink walk around etc) with a small rectangular screen that had subtitles for the recording.</p><p>When they got off the bus, they arrived in the Town Center area. There was an arch thing that they went under that had a couple shops (one on each side) and a bench in the middle. </p><p>They walked out of that and there was a wheel and a fancy contraption leading to a lake, and more stores. They wanted to look at everything but ended up turning right because they were going to go to dinner first. They passed World of Disney and the lego store and Marketplace Co-op, and next to Goofy’s candy co, there was Rainforest Cafe.</p><p>Yes, they’re having dinner at rainforest cafe. who wouldn’t? :P</p><p>They walk in, and there’s a colorful building that doesn’t actually have a door, it’s just open. There’s a lot of merchandise and a huge elephant podium that people are standing on. Leslie goes up to the elephant podium (she doesn’t stand on it; she’s on the other side of the person who is standing on it) and checks in for their reservation. </p><p>I mean I’m assuming they would get reservations lmao</p><p>Andy and April wander around the store.</p><p>A few minutes later, a voice comes over the announcement in the store and entrance. “Leslie, party of 6. Your wild adventure is about to begin,”</p><p>Andy put down what he was looking at in the store and he and April met up with Leslie and the others, where a person leads all of them to a table for 6 by a few fake shrubberies attached to a wall and a fake oversized parrot head. It's more aesthetic than it sounds, I promise.</p><p>“I am starving." Ann says, rubbing her stomach. </p><p>"You ate LITERALLY two hours ago." Chris says, laughing. </p><p>"Zip it, Traeger, and feed the pregnant lady." </p><p>His arm goes around her waist to pat her small belly, and Ann takes that as a sign of him giving in. </p><p>"Do you think they serve waffles here?" Leslie asks. </p><p>"Probably." Ben replies. </p><p>"Not as good as J.J's though, right?" She tests him.</p><p>"Of course not." He says, in mock offense. </p><p>She leans on his shoulder and April rolls her eyes, grossed out. She sips her Bloody Mary and they all look at their menus. </p><p>The waiter arrives  at their table a few minutes later, and takes their orders. April sarcastically orders his mother's butt with bald eagle eggs and ranch, smiling when the man looked visibly uncomfortable. She gives up and orders a salad. Andy orders a burger with Coca-Cola, Ann and Chris order tomato soup with water,  Leslie orders her usual waffles, and Ben takes a little longer to think about it, but ultimately decides on pasta and Sprite. </p><p>A wide variety of foods, but it's fun.</p><p>Suddenly, as they’re eating, the lights start flickering and the few animals that are actually animatronics start making noise. There’s also some loud rumbling.</p><p>Ah yes, a trip to rainforest cafe wouldn’t be complete without a “thunderstorm”! </p><p>When they were done with their food, they looked in the store and then left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>